Conventional media systems allow users to access a plethora of media assets. Moreover, conventional media systems allow users to perform numerous trick-play (e.g., pause, rewind, fast-forward, etc.) operations during the presentation of a media asset. Such operations allow a user to view particular portions of a media asset outside the normal progression of the media asset. For example, after viewing a particularly interesting scene of a movie, a user may wish to view the scene again.
However, even if a user knows the location of a particular segment of a media asset in which he/she is interested, the user must still spend time manually controlling the trick-play operations (and invariably rewinding too far and/or fast-forwarding too far) to locate the particular segment. The time and effort to find particular scenes or manually entering the trick-play operations may discourage the user, resulting in the user abandoning the attempt to find or view the interesting segment.